


Different From Me

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Harry Potter- Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily gets a first-hand look at just how nasty life at Spinner's End is (set while both Lily and Severus are school age- let's say 15- though there's nothing physically going on between them).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different From Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Different From Me  
>  **Series** : _Harry Potter_  
>  **Characters** : Lily Evans/Severus Snape  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Summary** : Lily gets a first-hand look at just how nasty life at Spinner's End is (set while both Lily and Severus are school age- let's say 15) **Word Count** : 711

Different From Me  
Lily was still panting, even though she had stopped running and was now leaning heavily against the trunk of a tree. She still gripped his hand tightly, and Severus felt a fury burn somewhere between his stomach and throat, a roiling, bubbling hatred that he had managed to control on so many prior occasions. But today was different. She was crying- sobbing, actually- and that he simply could not abide. His jaw clenched and he felt an all too familiar slicing pain on the palm of his left hand as he clenched his fist so hard his fingernails drew his own blood. At his side and still holding his hand, Lily could feel his restlessness and turned her bright green gaze to his obsidian eyes.  
"Sev," she choked out, squeezing his hand, but the tall boy moved in front of her before she could continue. In an instant, she was in his arms, and he was in quite a familiar position- comforting a woman his father had frightened to the point of tears. "Oh, Sev..." In between sobs, Lily was trying to tell him something, but quite a large part of him didn't want to hear it.  
Because any sane person would stay well and truly clear of him after what had just transpired at Spinner's End. He supposed he'd taken his father's actions for granted after so many years of the abuse. But Lily... Lily with her near-perfect family, her loving home- she'd never had to deal with anything as horrible as the tirade the old man had unleashed on him today, in front of her. It was natural for her to be terrified, and it would be just as natural for her to never want to see him again. As she clung to him, her tears soaking through the thin fabric of his old, ill-fitting t-shirt, Severus concentrated on the hatred burning inside him. It was one thing for his father to torture his mother, who had, after all chosen him in the first place. It was still another thing for the old man to abuse Severus, who knew he was really a great disappointment to the older Snape, but for the wretched man to hurt Lily- Lily!- the girl who wouldn't harm a fly if she could help it... that was crossing the line. He'd at least had the decency not to make many personal attacks against the girl; his assault had consisted mainly of defamations of Severus' character. The old man had simply _implied_ that Lily was an idiot for hanging around his son.  
While he had been contemplating the many different ways he could effectively kill his father, Lily's sobs subsided until she was simply resting her head on Severus' chest, her face buried neatly in the slope of his shoulder, sheltered by the curtain of his hair. One of her arms rested against his chest, her hand curled and absentmindedly flexing as if trying to grasp something that was not there, and the other wound around his back, pulling him close to her. She sniffled once before looking up into his eyes, her face blotchy and puffy.  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered, barely audible. "He... I mean... _Oh, Sev_!" As she spoke, tears began to fall from her eyes once more, and her free hand found its way up his neck and wound into his hair, playing with it distractedly. The overwhelming _wrongness_ of the situation overtook the young wizard again. That horrible man had made Lily, the only good thing that had ever happened in Severus' life, cry.  
"I'll kill him."  
At the declaration, Lily's eyes flew open wide, and after a moment of shock, she pulled him even closer to her.  
"Don't say that, Sev. He's awful- really awful, but..." She let her sentence trail off as she settled her face along his neck, and when she whispered again, it was directly into his ear. "I know he's horrible, but every time he treats you like that- every time he's wretched- just remember..." Lily's voice wavered and she sniffled once more, but when she continued, she stood on her toes to make sure she was as close to his ear as she could possibly be.  
"Just remember that I love you."


End file.
